


Home Sweet Home

by Kdledga



Series: The Knight of My Life [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdledga/pseuds/Kdledga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse arrives at Sanctuary for the very first time where he'll have to learn to settle in and actually relax for once. The true obstacle is relaxing around the sole survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

They finally made it. Endless work and constant stops aboard the Prydwen had Nora completely burnt out. She wanted nothing more than to stay grounded for once, and that best bet was her home in Sanctuary. Danse followed calmly as they crossed the bridge over to her old neighborhood. It was the first time that Danse had visited here. Nora had often mentioned it during their missions together. Of course, her stories were always before the war; before her family found shelter in vault 111.

Danse observed as Nora’s tired expression transitioned into one of relief. Once they were in full view of her house, Danse’s brows arched high as he saw Nora’s fortification. The people of Sanctuary had been happily maintaining Nora’s hard work. Her house was described as a comfortable, one-story dream house, but _this house_ was a couple stories high, with the best defenses most settlers could hope for. Danse peered around and noticed a group of settlers hard at work tending to the farm. He was absolutely astonished at how Nora brought this community together. Everyone seemed happy.

Nora looked to Danse for approval.

“Impressive, but the Prydwen is still safer.” Dance stated simply. Nora expected as much but she could see the bewilderment in his eyes.  

“Uh huh.” Nora scoffed jokingly. She then excused herself to greet her former companion and longtime friend, who was floating around happily whistling.

“Ah, Miss Nora.” A distant greeting of an absolute overjoyed Codsworth, could be heard across the street. He approached Nora eagerly, a bottle of purified water ready in hand.

Although not wanting to come across as unapproachable by the surrounding Minutemen, Danse could feel the weight of the journey. A loud clank sound echoed as he sat down for a taste of relaxation. A sudden and endearing bark sent Danse checking over his shoulder. Behind him, a german shepherd sat joyfully wagging its tail at the new stranger.

“You must be Dogmeat.” Danse happily held out his hand so that Dogmeat could take a sniff of the steel. Dogmeat walked in front of Danse, using his front paws to balance himself on this stranger's chest. Dogmeat sniffed away at the Paladin’s face.

“Alright boy.” Danse chuckled, petting Dogmeat. “Let’s see what I have.” Danse pushed Dogmeat gently to free himself. He shifted to his right where a large and overbearing sack of goods, primarily Nora’s junk, were stored.

Dogmeat obedient and patient, stood still as Danse sorted through the bits and pieces of oddities.

“Here we go” Danse exclaimed.  He held out Jangles the moon monkey. “Yeah…this thing creeps me out. Plus I think you would find more of a use for it than we will, Dogmeat.” Dogmeat gave a quiet whine as he sniffed the plush toy. After a satisfying sniff, Dogmeat yanked Jangles from Danse’s hands and began to chew away.

“Good boy.” Danse expressed, now with elbows on his thighs, and his chin rested on his folded hands. He was relaxed and kept entertained by his new friend.

“I see you’ve met Dogmeat.” Nora had made her return. She laughed quietly as she witnessed the annihilated toy.

“Well I always have to greet and pay my respects to legendary soldiers.” Danse smiled gently, watching the playful dog.

Nora sat down and took her place by Danse’s side. She glanced at him, watching how peaceful he seemed. The Brotherhood of Steel always made Danse proud, and his old companions had his trust and loyalty, but he rarely let down his walls with her. He would try to reassure her of his commitment, but he was always tense. Nora was a little annoyed now that these thoughts came pouring in. Maybe it was because she never saw him out of his power armor...

Nora laughed at such a suggestion.

“Care to share, Knight?” Danse turned to look at Nora who was giggling away.

“Paladin Danse, I need the R and R, we are staying here for a week. It might do you some good if you stretched those limbs out of that armor.” Nora nudged Danse with her elbow.

Danse glanced down at his body, it was something that was so precious and apart of him. He always felt embarrassed being seen out of it. He would go out of his way to avoid Nora when the power armor was off. He felt vulnerable without it. Hell, it was even worse to think he could keep composed in front of this woman without his clutch.

“I guess now is a good time to make those repairs to my suit.” Danse kept a straight face.

“Hold on a sec. You still have to meet everybody.” Nora stood up and beckoned for him to follow.

And so the afternoon proceeded with welcoming introductions. Danse felt a little tense around Codsworth but was soon drawn in and fascinated at the tales taking place before the war.

“-If only the master could see you now.” Codsworth cried out as if in tears.

Nora could only look down at her ring, trying to keep from frowning.

“I…” Danse sighed before continuing. “I could not imagine such a loss. I’m sorry.” These words were not new, but the grief in his voice was genuine.

“It’s done. I have to stay strong for my baby.” Nora reassured herself, forcing a smile.

Danse could not help but find a distraction.

“Well Knight, how about we make those repairs.” Nora glanced over to the direction of the repair station.

‘Alright.” Nora turned towards Codsworth and excused herself.

When they arrived at the house neighboring her own, she realized a minor priority.

“We have a couple of decent showers here, feel free to use it. I’ll be back” Nora gave Danse instructions to the second one before she headed towards the one she had built in her home.

Danse waited is she disappeared from his sight. He went ahead and exited his armor, feeling an enhanced soreness in his muscles. Luckily closed off, no one would see him in his naked glory. Danse quickly made his way into the house that this repair shop belonged to.

When he finished cleansing his body, Danse immediately headed towards the station. He was dressed in jeans, army boots, and a white t-shirt. Even though he was clothed, as expected he felt exposed. Danse began to pace back and forth. The only thing that seemed to settle his thoughts, was the work he would be doing on his armor. And so he quickly began has repairs.

The door cracked open and Nora entered into the work area. Danse was frozen in place, facing away from Nora.

“Oh my god, you’re still super tall.” Nora gasped, absolutely ecstatic at the sight before her. Of course she kept other _certain_ observations to herself.

Somehow, Danse was pleased with this response.

“And you’re still short.” Danse joked, but Nora glared, unbeknownst to Danse, who kept busy.

“How’s it going?” With a change of subject Nora walked over to Danse’s side.

“Never better.” Danse gave his rehearsed answer. But he felt the jolt of shock down his back. This was the closest he has truly been with Nora. There was no hunk of steel or metal between them. And oh how he fought that trembling sensation in his hands. _How does she do this to me?_

“Well I left my power armor in my house, so I’m just going to concentrate on this bad boy here.” Nora plopped down her missile launcher onto the workbench.

As she worked away on making improvements to her new favorite weapon, Danse would steal glances at the Knight. She was dressed down to a simple, and surprisingly well-conditioned, green dress. The day was too hot and Nora didn’t give a damn about the jeans and shirt she was usually sporting on repair days. Danse didn’t seem fazed by this weather. His distraction was all Nora.

It drove him mad. Even if she cussed and threw a fit over minor mistakes, he had no idea why the sight of her working away, was, to put it bluntly…hot.

Danse, was usually quick with his hands, and very rarely did he encounter challenges during his repairs. However, there was one opportunity that arose, and Danse could not help but want to be near her again.

“Going to need some help here soldier.” Danse commanded but his words were not harsh.

“Yes sir.” Nora wiped away the sweat from her face and immediately walked over to his side, ready to help and ready to learn.

His instructions were quick, but Nora followed with ease. This was how they were on the battle field. When it came to fighting, there were no need for questions, they had an instant understanding of what the other wanted.

Nearing completion, with one last instruction Danse accidentally brushed his arm against her own. Dance turned to look at Nora almost horrified. He made some space between them. _The power armor would be helpful right now_. Nora was feeling almost dejected.

“Excuse me, Paladin Danse?” Nora looked up to him, hoping he would relax.

“Yes?” Danse quickly glanced at her.

Nora reached out and took his strong hand into her own. She held it gently, guiding him closer to her.

“You can trust me.” Nora’s face had a hint of pain. Danse felt himself saddened at the sight of her. The whole time he was worried about being awkward around her, and he only pushed her into thinking it was something worse.

“I do trust you.” Danse took a deep breath and bravely took hold of her other hand. “You know my trust doesn’t come easy, but there isn’t anyone else I’d rather be running into battle with.” Danse finally felt his muscles relax, the tenseness in his grasp was lighter; treasuring the seconds he had with her like this. 

“And trust that I will help you find your son.” Danse released Nora’s hands and gave a reassuring pinch on her cheek. This time, Nora was the one blushing cherry red.  

**Author's Note:**

> A work I had originally thought of before part 1. I hope part 2 flows better. Thank you once again.


End file.
